


Refusal

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Ezri refused to submit.





	Refusal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Recusa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844016) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #056 - domination/submission.

She was used to dominating everyone around her, but Ezri refused to submit. Intendant Kira was always surrounded by people who feared her, and would obey her without hesitation, but Ezri was something entirely different, a mixture of pleasing her and defying her. Ezri was insolent and strong willed, and that was both infuriating and thrilling. Kira never knew what to make of her, and she liked it that way, even though Kira had no doubt that Ezri only cared about what she could get from Kira. There something thrilling about keeping a lover that refused to submit to her.


End file.
